


A Fox's Drabbles

by MultiverseFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFox/pseuds/MultiverseFox
Summary: Just a small collection of writings that I have done to be stored.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Fox's Drabbles

The natural sounds of the deep, verdant forest were suddenly disturbed by the clashing of metal against metal. Two figures, one a demon assassin and one a kitsune, were locked in a brutal fight with neither giving in to the other. One was fighting for their very life while the other was fighting to kill. The taller figure had fluffy black hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes. The shorter figure had lightly tanned skin with brown hair and eyes along with the typical physical features of a fox.

This disturbance had drawn the attention of another demon, who was the brother and a close friend of the kitsune, out of worry and concern to see what had been taking the kitsune so long to return back to the town of Fox Trot. The eyes of the third person widened in shock when they saw their brother fighting against someone from their past. "No, stop! Crimson, leave Kei alone!" they screeched, rather loudly, as they ran towards the figures that were fighting.

The fox person turned an ear in their direction and made an attempt to keep them out of this. "Ella, stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt." The fox, known as Kei, had replied to them while continuing to engage in combat with Crimson. Kei's three fox tails had rubbed together creating electrified, glowing blue orbs of floating fire. Ella continues trying to get between both Crimson and Kei to stop their fight. Not only did Kei have to focus on defending themselves against Crimson they also had to keep an eye on Ella to keep her from being injured or worse; killed.

Kei was still persisting to contend with Crimson, their twin daggers against his kunai. The fox refused to surrender and was being on par with their opponent. Ella was scared for their brother's safety. "Kei, please. Please don't fight him anymore." she begs the fox, with a look on her face that she was about to cry. 

That had caused Kei to momentarily take their eyes off of Crimson to glance in Ella's direction. "Ella..." they had started to say in order to convince her to get somewhere safer.

That one moment was all Crimson needed before he teleported behind the fox. He then covers their mouth with a hand and tilted their head back to expose Kei's neck. His other hand was pressing the cold steel of his weapon against the fox's throat. The ears of the fox went back out of fear and shock when they felt a sharp object against their throat. "Tch. Stupid fox. Don't you know not to take your eyes off of your opponent?" Crimson said in a mocking tone with a faint hint of British accent.

With a swift movement of his hand that held the weapon, Kei felt a stinging pain in their neck as a warm liquid poured from the wound. Ella was staring in utter shock with wide eyes at the scene before her. Crimson had let go of Kei, roughly shoving them towards the ground, before letting out a slight bit of laughter at them. He then teleports away as Ella began to bawl loudly. She then ran towards Kei in order to stop the flow of the bright red liquid. "K-Kei... p-please don't die.." Ella managed to choke out in-between her heavy sobbing.

Kei lays there with their head in Ella's lap while she pressed tightly on the wound. They stayed as still as possible to focus on healing their body from such a traumatic injury. Ella held onto Kei tightly still sobbing uncontrollably. "... K-Kei... please.." she says not wanting them to pass away. Several moments later, the fox slowly rolled off of Ella's lap before hoisting themselves off the ground and coughed up the remaining crimson liquid that had been in their throat. Ella let out a rather shocked gasp at that before pulling them into a tight hug.


End file.
